


Sepenggal Kisah mereka

by KurosawaAyumi14, Mina_mi4847



Category: OB (Office Boy), OB Shift 2
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaAyumi14/pseuds/KurosawaAyumi14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_mi4847/pseuds/Mina_mi4847
Summary: Hanya kumpulan kisah-kisah mereka yang terlewat namun sayang untuk dilupakan.





	1. Janji 14 Agustus 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gusti yang sudah memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Saschya pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melamarnya. Namun karena sulit untuk mengatakannya secara langsung, Gusti pun memilih untuk menulis surat pada Saschya. Sayang ternyata takdir berkata lain. Meski isi hati terungkap, apa daya Tuhan memilih jalan lain untuk mereka.

Disclaimer :

OB : Winny Rosalina, Eki NF

Janji 14 Agustus 2009 : Voly Ichi Yama (Mina_mi4847)

Genre : Romace

Warning : Alternative Universe

Rating : T

* * *

_10 Agustus 2009_  
_Dari gue, untuk lu, Sasch._

_Sasch, lu tahu gak? Ya pasti lu gak tahu, gue kan belum kasih tahu lu._  
_Oke, gue kasih tahu lu Sasch, jangan marah, gue tahu lu pasti bakal ngomel waktu baca surat gue._

_Oke Sasch, jadi surat ini gue tulis setelah gue balik ke rumah, setelah nginep sama sahur di kantor kemaren, seneng deh gue, bisa baikan lagi sama lu._

_Nah, jadi, gue mau bilang, makasih udah mau terima gue lagi, walau lu baru terima maaf gue. Tapi gue percaya, gue yakin, lu pasti mau terima cinta gue lagi, balikan sama gue lagi, jalan sama gue lagi, jadi pacar gue lagi, bahkan jalin hubungan yang lebih serius lagi. Gue tahu, lu masih sayang sama gue. Tapi, mungkin susah buat lu maafin gue._

_Iya, gue suka selingkuh, suka main sama cewek lain, masih suka jelalatan, dan sering banget bikin lu kesal. Lu mesti percaya sama gue Sasch, cowok itu, meski punya banyak perjalanan cinta, meski suka berpetualang ke banyak hati, mereka cuma bisa balik ke satu tempat, ke satu hati yang bakal jadi cinta sejati mereka. Dan dalam kasus gue, itu elu._

_Ah, gak yakin gue kalo lu bakal ngerti, tapi gak apa, tenang aja, gue, bakal dengan senang hati jelasin semuanya ke elu. Kalau lu gak ngerti, lu tanya aja ke gue. Gue bakal dengan senang hati jelasin semuanya ke elu._

_Lu inget gak, waktu dulu, dua tahun lalu, waktu kantor kita masih belum direnovasi? Ada aja masalah, lu seneng banget nyusahin gue, apa-apa, gue mulu yang kerjain, gak pernah tuh lu minta tolong Pak Hendra buat bantu elu, dan kalo gue nolak, lu pasti bakal ngancem gue, bilang bakal aduin gue ke Pak Taka. Sampai pernah gue bolak-balik buat fotokopi berkas gara-gara lu sama Pak Taka. Jujur Sasch, gue kesel banget sama lu waktu itu._

_Tapi pada akhirnya gue tahu, kenapa gue gak bisa marah atau kesel lama-lama sama lu, karena, gue suka sama lu. Dan hal itu gue sadari terlambat. Telat banget gue, bahkan sampai keduluan Pak Taka. Maafin gue ya, karena gak bisa jujur sama lu. Gue suka lu Schya._

_Oh iya, gue lupa, gue mau jelasin sesuatu ke elu, tapi gue gak pernah bisa jelasin hal itu secara langsung ke elu. Ada aja halangannya, entah dari lu yang gak mau dengerin gue, atau dari Pak Taka yang sengaja ngehalang-halangin gue buat ngomong sama lu. Lu ingat gak, kenapa kita berantem terus putus beberapa waktu lalu?_

_Waktu gue minta Sayuti kasih lu kado spesial, jujur Schya, kado itu bukan buat elu, itu buat Thalia, anak marketing yang katanya ulang tahun, dan waktu itu, saat gue masih ragu sama keputusan gue buat serius sama lu, dia nembak gue. Ya gue gak mungkin nolak gitu aja kan? Lu tahu gue kan? Gak mungkinkan gue nyakitin perasaan cewek? Jadi gue minta Saipul buat kirimin itu kado kedia, ucapan selamat dari gue sekaligus cara gue nolak dia._

_Tapi sayang, Sayuti sama Ipul ketuker kasih kadonya. Dan gue sendiri sebenernya udah nyiapin kado spesial buat lu, sama suratnya juga, yang bakal gue tulis lagi di surat ini, sama hadiah yang gue siapin lagi buat lu. Gue harap sih lu seneng. Dan bakal bilang ‘iya’._

_Schya, lu sibuk gak tanggal 14 bulan ini? Gue udah tanya sama orang tua gue, katanya hari yang bagus itu hari jumat, jadi gue sengaja pilih tanggal 14 ini, ini juga bulan puasa, bulan bagus kata orang, hmmm, jadi, gue rencana mau ke rumahlu, ketemu Mamalu, kalau bisa sama Papalu, gue mau lamar elu di depan orang tua lu._

_Gue serius sama elu Schya, lu sama orang tualu, gak sibuk kan?_

_Gue gak mau nunggu lama buat jawabanlu, gue mau, setelah lu baca surat ini, sama terima cincin ini, lu langsung telepon gue, bilang kalau lu sibuk atau enggak, biar gue bisa ketemulu sama orang tualu, ngelamar elu dengan serius._

_Gue sayang sama lu Schya._

_Cowok botak kesayanganlu, Gusti._

* * *

Rabu Agustus tanggal 12 tahun 2009, stasiun televisi OKTV.

Sebuah kabar mengejutkan menghampiri seluruh pegawai OKTV hari itu, banyak yang tidak percaya, banyak yang memasang raut sedih, dan tidak sedikit yang meneteskan air mata. Gusti, seorang pegawai HRD di stasiun OKTV hari itu dengan nahasnya mengalami sebuah kecelakaan tunggal saat ia akan menuju kantornya.

Ibunya tidak lama setelah mendengar kabar sang anak mengalami kecelakaan segera menelepon Manager sang anak, Pak Taka, mengabarkan jika anaknya baru saja mengalami musibah dan sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tak ayal sang atasan juga para rekan anaknya pun segera menyusul, memastikan jika teman mereka baik-baik saja.

Namun nasib berkata lain, Tuhan tidak sedang berbaik hati saat itu, Gusti pergi, untuk selamanya. Sang ibu hanya bisa menangis dengan sebuah kotak berwarna ungu berada dalam genggamannya. Pihak polisi menemukan kotak itu berada dalam genggaman tangan Gusti saat mereka mencoba menyelamatkannya. Tidak perlu membuka isi kotak tersebut, malam sebelum sang anak berangkat, ia telah menceritakan apa isi dari kotak itu pada sang ibu, sebuah surat dengan hadiah kecil, sebuah cincin dengan batu berwarna ungu tua. Yang akan dihadiahkan pada wanita yang sudah sering ia ajak bertemu dengan sang ibu.

Dalam tangis wanita separuh baya itu menyerahkan kotak kecil tersebut, kepada wanita mungil yang saat itu mengenakan gaun ungu kesukaannya. Manis, mungkin begitu pikir sebagian orang. Tentu jika tidak melihat air mata dan suara tangis-ngoroknya yang khas.

Malang harus dikata. Nasib buruk gagal untuk dihindari, hari itu, separuh hati sang wanita manis telah pergi, pergi untuk selamanya.

—FIN—


	2. Surat dari Gusti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanya perasaan Saschya ketika mendapatkan surat dari Gusti

"Kita berteman aja ya." 

Begitulah satu kalimat yang Saschya baca dari suratnya Gusti. Saschya sempat terdiam sesaat seperti tidak percaya. Saschya kehabisan kata-kata. Saschya tahu terkadang banyak yang suka melihat Saschya dengan tatapan aneh, tapi Saschya nggak bodoh dalam soal percintaan. Saschya tahu kok Gusti itu playboy, matanya suka jelalatan kemana-mana, dia juga punya banyak teman cewek karena terkenal baik hati. Gusti kadang juga suka bohongin Saschya supaya bisa deket sama teman ceweknya yang lain, dan Saschya sadar kok soal itu. 

Tapi yang bikin Saschya kaget itu saat Saschya baca surat dari Gusti. 

Waktu itu Saschya sama Gusti memang lagi nggak kenapa-kenapa. Maksudnya nggak berantem. Kita juga lagi akur-akur aja. Tapi kemudian Pak Taka datang ke kantin, dan ngasih liat Saschya foto Gusti sama salah satu teman ceweknya. Kalau ditanya kaget? Saschya kaget banget. Kalau ditanya sedih? Saschya sedih banget. Dari situlah Saschya kesel sama Gusti lagi, dan nggak mau denger nama Gusti. Tapi tiba-tiba Sayuti datang dengan tas warna biru bergaris terus bilang kalau tas itu hadiah dari Gusti. Saschya kesal sih, tapi bukan berarti Saschya nggak mau hadiahnya. Jadinya ya Saschya ambil aja, dan di sinilah semuanya berawal. Di dalam tas itu ternyata ada sebuah kotak yang di dalamnya berisi boneka beruang kecil berwarna pink. Saschya senang banget. Boneka beruangnya juga lucu. Di dalam kotak itu juga ada surat dari Gusti, tapi sekali lagi Saschya kaget dan nggak percaya dengan tulisan di atasnya. 

"Kita berteman aja ya."

Saschya merasa mata Saschya jadi sedikit panas. Bibir Saschya juga Saschya gigit sedikit supaya suara tangis Saschya nggak keluar. Lalu saat itulah Gusti datang ke ruangan HRD dengan wajah yang nggak tahu harus berkata gimana ke Saschya. Saschya tahu Gusti mau ngomong sesuatu, tapi Saschya sudah keburu kesal dengan semua perlakuan Gusti ke Saschya terutama surat kecil barusan. 

"Schya..." 

Kenapa? 

Gusti kenapa suka bohong ke Saschya sih?

Gusti kenapa suka jelalatan ke cewek lain sih?

Padahal perasaan Saschya ke Gusti itu tulus lho...

Kok Gusti tega mainin perasaan Saschya...? 

Banyak pertanyaan yang mau Saschya tanyain ke Gusti, Gusti juga pasti punya banyak hal yang Gusti mau jelasin ke Saschya. 

Tapi maaf Saschya sudah terlalu kesal sama Gusti sampai-sampai Saschya nggak mau dengar penjelasan apa-apa dulu dari Gusti.   
Karena itu Saschya memilih untuk meninggalkan boneka beruang pemberian Gusti di meja, dan pergi gitu aja keluar ruangan HRD sambil nangis sejadi-jadinya. Meskipun Gusti manggil Saschya pun juga nggak Saschya gubris karena Saschya lagi nggak mau lihat muka Gusti. 

Kesal... 

Kesaaall... 

Kesaaaaaalll...! 

Padahal Gusti sudah bilang kalau Gusti suka sama Saschya kan? Sampai Gusti ngelamar Saschya juga... Saschya juga masih sayang sama Gusti karena itu Saschya terima lagi lamarannya Gusti, tapi kenapa Gusti setega ini sih sama Saschya...? 

Untuk saat ini kayaknya Saschya cuma mau nangis dulu aja deh... 

Karena walaupun Saschya putus sama Gusti dan ayah Saschya mencari penggantinya Gusti... Saschya nggak mau kalau nggak sama Gusti...


	3. Sempurna yang Hilang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sepuluh tahun setelah kepergian Gusti. Banyak hal yang berubah dari gadis manis bernama Saschya. Namun ada satu yang tidak akan berubah darinya. Perasaan yang dia punya dan yang telah diberikan padanya.

Disclaimer :

OB : Winny Rosalina, Eki NF

Sempurnalah Hidupku : Eka Gustiwana

Sempurna yang Hilang : Voly Ichi Yama (Mina_mi4847)

Genre : Romace

Warning : Alternative Universe, Songfic, Saschya's First POV

Rating : T

* * *

14 Agustus 2019

Hari ini, Saschya rasanya lelaaah sekali, sudah berkali-kali Saschya menghela napas, sampai manager Saschya, Susy bertanya, khawatir, Saschya tahu jika saat ini Saschya begitu mengkhawatirkan.

Karena Saschya sendiri sedang khawatir dengan diri Saschya.

‘Mba, Mba Saschya gak apa-apa?’

Tuhkan, lagi Susy bertanya sama Saschya.

“Aduh Susy, Saschya kan udah bilang, Saschya itu baik-baik aja, Saschya itu, cuma lagi kangen sama Gusti. Susy tahu gak sih? Kangen, K-a-n-g-e-n!”

Tapi, setelah Saschya bilang begitu, Susy jadi kelihatan lebih khawatir juga sedih, ‘Mba, Mba… sabar ya…’

Loh? Kok Susy bilang sabar? Saschya kan baik-baik saja, hanya sedang kangen Gusti yang… sudah gak ada…

Iya, Saschya lupa, Gusti udah gak ada, gak ada di samping Saschya, udah pergi jauh, pergi buat waktu yang lama, lama banget. Tapi kali ini, Saschya gak bakal bilang Gusti jahat, kayak bertahun-tahun lalu setelah Gusti tinggalin Saschya.

Saschya juga gak bakal nyalahin Tuhan yang udah bikin Saschya gak bisa bersama lagi sama Gusti. Saschya tahu, Tuhan jauh lebih sayang sama Gusti dibanding sama Saschya, makanya, Tuhan manggil Gusti lebih dulu. Walau Saschya jadi sedih.

_Hari ini aku telah menemukan tempatku berlabuh._

Gusti, Gusti ingat gak, dulu waktu Gusti coba ngeyakinin Saschya, waktu Saschya udah keseeeeeeeeeel banget sama Gusti, waktu Saschya udah gak mau liat wajah Gusti lagi, Gusti ingat ga? Waktu itu Gusti bilang, kalau Gusti akhirnya udah nemuin tempat Gusti buat pulang. Saschya tahu, meski Saschya gak pinter, tapi Saschya ngerti maksud Gusti waktu itu. Maksudnya, Gusti udah bisa nememuin cewek yang bikin Gusti jadi orang setia, gak jelalatan lagi meski Gusti masih sering genit sama cewek-cewek lain. Jujur, Saschya seneng waktu Gusti bilang gitu. Gusti maniiiis banget, Saschya jadi makin suka sama Gusti. Tapi Saschya gak bilang, biar Gusti terus dan gak bosan buat ngejar-ngejar Saschya.

_Ya, kamulah kasih. Kamu seorang. Yang selalu kuimpikan._

‘_Lu tahu gak Sasch, yang bisa bikin gue kayak begini cuma elu. Sekarang gue sadar, kenapa gue gak bisa marah ke elu padahal sering banget lu itu tingkahnya ngeselin buat gue, gue sadar kenapa kadang gue kesel liat Pak Taka waktu coba tarik perhatian lu, senyum-senyum sama lu. Itu karena, gue suka elu. Gue cinta sama elu._’

Dulu Gusti bilang begitu ke Saschya. Panjang banget Gusti ngomongnya, dan entah gimana Saschya masih ingat sama yang Gusti bilang ke Saschya. Saschya, gak sebodoh itukan buat ngelupain semua kata-kata juga suara Gusti yang manis. Maniiiiis banget sampai Saschya sering gemes dengernya.

_Genggamlah tanganku. Kini aku milikmu._

Saschya juga ingat ketika Gusti ambil tangan Saschya, digemggam eraaaat banget sama Gusti terus Gusti bilang ‘_Gue janji, gue bakal berenti jadi Playboy, gak bakal jelalatan lagi, gak bakal genit lagi sama cewek lain Karena sekarang gue udah jadi milik elu. Gue cuma bakal jadi Gustinya elu, Gusti botak kesayangan elu._’ Saschya inget banget gimana Gusti liatin mata Saschya waktu itu, rasanya tenang banget, Saschya juga jadi seneng banget. Gusti, tahu gak, waktu itu Saschya seneng banget, waktu itu Saschya percaya Gusti pasti bakal tepatin apa yang Gusti bilang. Dan saat itu juga Saschya jadi paham kenapa Gusti bisa punya banyak pacar.

Gusti itu, selalu bisa bikin cewek-cewek seneng sama tenang. Saschya gak bodoh buat bisa ngerti kalau Saschya seneng dengan semua ucapan Gusti, dengan semua janji Gusti. Kayak waktu Saschya denger suara Gusti dari dalam lift, Saschya tuh seneng banget, walau Pak Hendra waktu itu bilang kalau Saschya salah denger, dan itu cuma imajinasi Saschya. Padahal Saschya yakin betul kalau Saschya waktu itu gak salah. Tapi kata Pak Hendra, Saschya itu kelaperan, makanya bayangin Gusti ngomong begitu dari dalam lift.

_Kubahagia bersamamu. Sempurnalah hidupku._

'_Lu mau tahu rahasia gak?_'

Gusti tiba-tiba tanya begitu ke Saschya. Gak ada angin walau waktu itu Saschya inget di luar lagi ujan rintik-rintik. Waktu Gusti bilang begitu, Saschya jadi liatin dia, berenti buat kasih kutek ke kuku-kuku Saschya.

"_Gusti, Saschya bilangin ya, kalau rahasia itu, gak boleh dikasih tahu ke siapa-siapa. Kan namanya rahasia?_"

Lalu Saschya jawab aja kayak guru yang lagi ngajarin muridnya. Gusti liatin Saschya, masih pakai senyum manis dia. Terus Gusti bilang lagi, '_Rahasia ini khusus buat elu aja. Jadi cuma elu yang boleh tahu._'

"Emang, Gusti mau bilang rahasia apa ke Saschya?"

'_Jadi, setalah gue jadian samalu, pacaran samalu, bareng sama elu, gue merasa gue bahagia banget._' Gusti waktu itu berenti ngomong, dia elus rambut Saschya terus bilang lagi, '_Hidup gue sempurna karena elu._' dan rasanya tuh, Saschya kayak berenti napas. Gak bisa napas, sesek tapi juga seneng.

_Kini ada dirimu. ‘kan kujaga cinta ini._

Saschya juga inget, waktu dulu masih jadian sama Gusti, terus Saschya ketemu Dude, mantan Saschya setelah Mario juga temen SMA-nya Gusti. Dulu Gusti juga yang kenalin Saschya ke Dude, terus bikin Saschya bisa jadian sama Dude. Tapi waktu itu, setelah lama Saschya putus sama Dude dan jadian sama Gusti, lalu kita berdua ketemu lagi sama Dude, di situ Gusti nempeeeel terus ke Saschya, kayak Gusti gak mau pisah sama takut banget kehilangan Saschya. Bahkan waktu Dude mau ajak Saschya ngomong, Gusti langsung ngomong duluan, Saschya inget Dude waktu itu Cuma bisa senyum-senyum tapi beda sama senyum-senyumnya Pak Taka, senyumnya itu kayak orang yang pengertian banget.

Terus waktu itu Dude bilang ke Gusti ‘_Lu udah banyak berubah ya sekarang._’ dia liat ke Saschya, terus senyum lagi, ‘_Makasih ya Sasch, kamu udah bisa jadi tempat buat dia pulang._’ dan waktu itu Saschya cuma bisa ketawa.

Dan Gusti ngejawab omongan Dude, ‘_Gue sekarang udah punya Saschya. Gue cinta dia, gue cuma pengen ngejaga perasaan gue ke dia, buat sekarang juga buat seterusnya._’ yang bikin Dude nepuk pundaknya Gusti. Saat itu Saschya gak ngerti maksudnya apa, mungkin maksudnya cuma bisa dimengerti sama sesama cowok. Jadi Saschya diam aja, ngangguk-ngangguk sambil dengerin obrolan mereka berdua yang sekarang udah Saschya lupa.

_Sampai akhir nanti. Kita berhenti bernapas._

Pernah waktu itu, gak lama setelah Saschya baikan sama Gusti, setelah Mario ngamuk, sebelum Gusti ninggalin Saschya. Kita berdua, duduk bareng, di taman kantor. Waktu itu sudah pulang kerja, harusnya Saschya pulang ke rumah, karena besoknya Papa Saschya mau pulang. Tapi Gusti bujuk Saschya buat temenin Gusti, dan Saschya mau. Coba waktu itu Saschya gak mau dan langsung pulang, mungkin sampai sekarang Saschya bakal nyesal banget dan pasti bakal sedih banget.

Gusti ngajak Saschya duduk bareng, lamaaa banget Gusti baru ngomong, dan Saschya juga waktu itu gak punya niatan buat ngomong duluan, rasanya Saschya pengen nikmatin waktu bareng sama Gusti, terus Gusti ngomong ‘_Lu inget gak, waktu ketemu Dude bulan lalu?_’ dan Saschya ngangguk. Gimana Saschya bisa lupa, karena waktu itu Gusti bilang kalau Gusti cinta sama aschya.

Gusti terus liat langit, Saschya juga ikutan, langitnya cantik waktu itu, walau warnanya oranye buka ungu. ‘_Gue, serius samalu. Mungkin Pak Taka bener, lu gak butuh semua kata-kata sama janji-janji manis gue, yang lu butuh itu, cuma bukti._’ Saat itu Saschya liatin Gusti, entah kenapa Saschya jadi sedih ketika denger yang Gusti bilang. Tapi Saschya tetap diam, masih liatin Gusti yang juga masih liatin langit. ‘_Gue sayang elu Schya. Gue cinta elu. Dan gue bakal jaga perasaan gue ke elu, sampai akhir. Bahkan sampai gue berenti buat napas._’ Saschya gak tahu kenapa waktu itu, Saschya jadi ikutan liat langit, rasanya Saschya pengen banget nangis, tapi waktu itu Saschya lagi puasa. Gak boleh nangis. Dan Gusti pasti bakal khawatir.

‘_Ini bukan sekedar janji Schya._’

_Kau tak pernah letih,_ _ pahami aku .Mengerti resahku, kau buat kuyakin. Kau terakhir untukku._

“Gusti jahat.”

Tanpa sadar Saschya bilang begitu, Susy yang ada di samping Saschya langsung liatin Saschya, ‘Mba—‘ tapi sebelum Susy sempat ngomong banyak, Saschya langsung jawab,

“Saschya gak apa-apa. Susy bantuin kru yang lain aja, Saschya mau ke toilet dulu.” terus Saschya tinggalin Susy yang masih bengong. Kayaknya dia bingung. Tapi Saschya gak mau nunggu Susy buat berenti bingung, karena setelah Saschya di toilet, dan sadar Saschya sendiri, Saschya mulai nangis. Gak, Saschya gak nangis kencang kok, cuma tahan tangis sambil benerin _make up_.

Guati jahat.

Bukan, bukan karena Gusti ninggalin Saschya, tapi karena Gusti selalu bisa ngertiin Saschya, bahkan Gusti gak pernah capek buat ngertiin Saschya. Padahal Saschya sering bikin Gusti kesal, sering bikin Gusti dihukum sama Pak Taka. Bahkan hampir ditinju sama Mario. Lalu Saschya? Saschya gak pernah bisa bales apa yang Gusti kasih dan lakuin buat Saschya. Saschya gak pernah kasih Gusti kesempatan buat jelasin semuanya, Saschya gak… apa Saschya sudah jadi cewek yang baik buat Gusti?

Gusti, sekarang Saschya udah berenti jadi sekretaris Pak Taka, berenti kerja di OK TV. Dulu Gusti pernah bilang kalau suara Saschya bagus, apalagi kalau suara ngoroknya diilangin. Sekarang Saschya udah bisa nyanyi tanpa ngorok, dan sekarang Saschya udah jadi penyanyi, dibantu sama Susy yang jadi manager Saschya. Bahkan Saschya nulis sendiri buat lagu Saschya, dasarnya, dari perasaan Gusti ke Saschya. Gak mudah buat ngingat semuanya, tapi akhirnya Saschya bisa punya lagu yang bagus banget.

Dan itu semua berkat Gusti. Berkat perasaan Gusti ke Saschya.

Gusti, Saschya mau tanya, apa Saschya udah pantes buat jadi yang terakhir untuk Gusti?

Apa Saschya udah jadi cewek idamannya Gusti?

Apa Saschya udah jadi rumah idealnya Gusti?

Udah bisa bikin Gusti nyaman ketika Gusti pulang?

Gusti, Saschya kangen.

Kangen banget.

Saschya sayang Gusti.

Saschya cinta Gusti.

Gusti, terima kasih. Udah jadi yang terbaik dalam hidup Saschya.

Terima kasih, udah sempurnain hidupnya Saschya.

_Kau sempurnakan hidupku._

—FIN—


End file.
